Mario Forever
Mario Forever (also known as Super Mario 3: Mario Forever) is a PC fan game based on one of the most popular Nintendo games, '''Super Mario Bros. '''The game has been developed by Softendo (Buziol Games until 2009). The game reproduces classic styles of Super Mario Bros., with slightly different graphics and musics from non-Mario games. The game has become popular, reaching the highest position in Platformer Games in CNET Downloads, receiving more than 10 millions downloads. Softendo description If you remember the oldest of Mario games, you cannot just pass this title by! Super Mario 3 : Mario Forever is a free remake of the classic Super Mario Bros game, which should make you busy for long hours, even if you haven't played Mario 3 before. Impersonate the friendly plumber once more to guide him through 8 different worlds placed on maps of this platform game, through countless monsters and obstacles, to help him beat the evil dragon Koopa or Bowser and save the imprisoned Princess Peach - all while listening to pleasant, cheerful music. Super Mario 3 : Mario Forever is really a classic Mario remake. Once again you strap on your wrench and hardhat and guide the chubby plumber through many skillfully made levels. The diversity of the levels is very impressive. Game has also renewed graphics and much better scrolling in comparison to the original Mario. You will have to get through levels ranging from underwater caverns to levels filled with hot lava. Of course, there are also many novelties in the gameplay - an option to save your game, brand new enemies and bonuses are only a few of them! However, fans of the original old Mario don't have to fear - it is still the same game, only upgraded. Collecting coins, jumping into the pipes, hidden levels - there are still here! Don't hesitate to download Mario Forever now - but remember, this video game. Super Mario 3: Mario Forever also has a mini free Mario games like Mario Minix, Super Mario Starman Running, Mario Goomba Party, Mario Funny tanks and more. For example Mario Minix pack is addressed mainly to players, who got bored playing the classic Mario platform games - but also for beginners, who are new to the Mario world and haven't known the adventures of the famous plumber yet. This package consists of one game mode,. The objectives for this mode of is simple - your mission is to collect as many points as you can by taking advantage of means known from Super Mario Bros: not only catching the golden coins, thrown out from the pipes, but also stomping on the enemies. But be careful - if you fail to hit the enemy, it may hit you! And, remember, that spikeys cannot be stomped on - they will harm you, if you try! The only way to get rid of them and get your points is to use the Koopa Troopa shells (by using this method, you can create combos and make additional points!). There are no levels to complete and no princesses to save - this time it is all about gaining as many points. Unknown Bug If you download the game at download.com, it can't close the program. Mario Forever versions Mario Forever has gone by numerous updates throughout years since its first version in 2003. Latest version is 7.02-31, released in 2017. The following is a table which contains all known versions of Mario Forever developed and released. POWER-UPS 1.Mushroom - Mushroom is the first power-up from the game. It makes Mario bigger. You can break bricks and you have 2 lives before dying. Costs 1 life 2. Fire Flower - You can shoot fireballs at enemies to kill them. You can break bricks and you have 3 lives before dying. Cost 2 lives. Works as a mushroom if Mario is small 3. Beetroot - You can shoot bouncing beetroots that kill more enemies at once and can break bricks on the floor. You can break bricks and you have 3 lives before dying. Cost 2 lives. Works as a mushroom if Mario is small 4. Jumping Lui - This power-up allow you jump 2x HIGHER & FASTER. You can break bricks and you have 3 lives before dying. Cost 2 lives. Works as a mushroom if Mario is small 5. 1-UP Mushroom, 100 Coins - Gives you an extra life! 6. Star - You are invincible to almost everything! You can run to touch and insta-kill the enemies to make points and earn lives. It has a limit of time. It deactivates 15-20 seconds after activation * 7. Poison Mushroom - Instantly kills Mario on touching! External links Mario Forever - Softendo Category:Softendo